Seks, alkohol, narkotyki, czyli co się dzieje w tym Meksyku?
UWAGA! Program zawiera niecenzurowane wulgaryzmy! Totalna Porażka : I Love Money - odcinek 1/15 Don : Znajdujemy się właśnie przed meksykańską willą położoną koło plaży, niedaleko miasta Gualdajara. To tutaj 19 uczestników (znanych i nieznanych) rozpocznie walkę o 250 tysięcy dolarów. Nagrodę zdobędzie tylko jedno z nich. Kogo zobaczymy w tym sezonie? Kto zdobędzie nagrodę? Co się będzie działo? Na wszystkie te pytania odpowiedź znajdziecie oglądając Totalną Porażkę : I Love Money!!! Czołówka W czołówce pokazane są czeki wszystkich zawodników biorących udział w sezonie. Są one pokazywane w następującej kolejności : #Tyron #Jake #Shay #Nigel #Lao Chi #Kevin #Amanda #Janna #Net #Jackie #Jason #Daniel #Victor #LeMindy #Alan #Monica #Cygan #Carly #Venice Powitanie uczestników Don : 'Pora zobaczyć, kto w tym sezonie bedzie brał udział. ''Kamera pokazuje łódkę, którą płyną uczestnicy ILM. 'Net : '''Jackie! Siemasz kochana! '''Jackie : '''Siemka Net! Pokój Zwierzeń '''Net : '''Siemcia skarbki! Jestem Net. Znacie mnie z różnych fikcji tej wikii, m.in. z Totalnej Porażki na wyspie Chrissi 2! W tamtym sezonie nie poszło mi za dobrze, ale w tym na pewno wygram! '''Jackie : '''Hejka ^^. Jestem Jackie i kocham robić sobie selfie! Pewnie kojarzycie mnie z Totalna Porażka na wyspie Chrissi 2, ale tam słabo mi poszło. Tutaj dam radę i zdobędę te 250 tysiaków! Łódka ''Alan patrzy na wycinającego na krawędzi łódki czaszkę, Tyrona. 'Alan : '''Co robisz? '''Tyron : '''Niech cię to koleś nie intersesuje...Chyba, że szukasz kłopotów. '''Alan : '''Eeee...nie, dzięki. ;-; Pokój Zwierzeń '''Alan : '''Cześć. Jestem Alan! Pochodzę z Niemiec i jestem wielkim fanem Totalnej Porażki i innych reality. Dlatego też zgłosiłem się tutaj, bo chcę wygrać 250 tysi, na które mam już plany. ;) '''Tyron : '''Po co mam się zwierzać? Tyron, gość w dechę i nie da nikomu sobą pomiatać. Sam kocham robić komuś na złość i znęcać się nad frajerami. Ci ludzie nie mają szans przy mnie. Tyle. Elo. Łódka ''Jackie i Net robią sobie selfie, Cygan i Carly żartują, a uwagę niektóych przykuwa Kevin. '''Kevin : '''Panie Boże, módl się za nas, walczących tu o te pieniądze. Pokój Zwierzeń '''Kevin : Szczęść Boże narodzie, który właśnie mnie ogląda. Przybyłem tutaj, aby wygrać pieniądze dla chorych i potrzebujących oraz na potrzeby parafii, w której odprawiam eucharystie. Lódka Cygan : '''A pamiętasz te lizaki w sklepie dla ubogich? To dopiero byla akcja! '''Carly : '''Chodzi ci o te, co je ukradleś i gdy uciekałeś, to przez przypadek przewróciłeś się na psa, który potem cię pogryzł, przez co trafiłeś do szpitala na 2 tygodnie? ;') '''Cygan : Yup. To właśnie o te! Bynajmniej w tym szpitalu była niezła beka! :D Carly : Nooo, pamiętam jak kłóciliśmy się z pielęgniarką o jedzenie, które ci podała. Szmata gruba, sama wpierdalała pizzę co dwie godziny. Potem ważyła 200 kg. Cygan : '''No właśnie! A 7 na kostce w chińczyku pamiętasz? '''Carly : '''Jak mogłabym zapomnieć! ;'D '''Kevin : Tylko bez wulgaryzmów, proszę! ;) Cygan : Jasne, panie biskupie! Pokój Zwierzeń Cygan : Joł! Tutaj wasz ulubiony spryciarz znany z programów takich jak :Cygan na krańcu gimby, Cour Story lub $ajen$! Tym razem jednak przeniosłem się do prawdziwego reality. Gdy wygram, kupię sobie kraj, w którym razem z Courem będę monarchą. B) A co do Carly, to poznaliśmy się przypadkowo, czytałem fikcje w których brała udział i pewnego dnia spotkaliśmy się, kiedy to jadłem pizzę w mojej ulubionej knajpie. Carly : To znaczy w Cinquecento! Wiecie, jaka pizza tam jest pyszna? Spotkałam w niej mojego zioma Cyganka! A tak ogólnie to jestem Carly i pewnie znacie mnie z kilku fikcji takich jak np. Totalna Porażka: Niezwykła Podróż, gdzie wygrałam! Przyjechałam, żeby dobrze się bawić. Wiecie, tequilla i te sprawy... Łódka Monica i Janna podziwiają widoki Meksyku, a Shay rozmawia z LeMindy. Monica : '''Jajku, jak tu jest ślicznie! <3 Nigdzie się z tąd nie wybiorę! '''Janna : Ja też! Te miejsce jest bajeczne! Dżast bjutiful! Pokój Zwierzeń Janna : '''Hej! :) Nazywam się Janna i jestem jedną z nowszych postaci! Postaram się wygrać, ale nie chcę, żeby ten ksiądz, który jest z nami, rozmawiał ze mną. Ech.... '''Monica : Cześć! Tu Monica, uwielbiam wszystkie reality show, więc pomyślałam, że zgłoszę się do I Love Money! Zawsze to oglądałam. Moimi ulubionymi zawodnikami byli : The Entertainer(Artysta Frank), Becky Buckwild(Dzika Becky), Saaphyr(Safari), Sassy, Rodeo, Heat(Ferwor), 20 Pack i Angelique. Za to nigdy nie lubiałam Megan, Brandi C. , Buddhy, Tailor Made'a, Myamee, Punishera i Feisty(Zadziornej). Mniejsza o to, postaram się zwyciężyć, będę skupiała się na dobrych relacjach, żeby mnie nie wywalili. Łódka Shay : '''Więc jesteś fanką LeShawny i Sierry, tak? '''LeMindy : Ta! Uwielbiam je obie! :) Mam dużo blogów o Totalnej Porażce, ale nie aż tyle, jak Sierra. Lubię też Gwen, Mike'a i Zoey. Shay : '''O Boże, ja ich uwielbiam! Są tacy normalni, mają dystans do siebie, są też wysportowani i odważni. I słodcy jako para :) '''Amanda : Ble....rzygać mi się chce, jak słyszę takie slodziutkie gadki o faworytach....nie zesrajcie się jeszcze... Shay : Masz laska jakiś problem? LeMindy : '''Weź ją zostaw, nie ma co się kłócić z taką pustaczką. '''Amanda : Ojeju ;') Ja przynajmniej nie mam sztucznych cycków i dupy. Daleko ci jeszcze do Nicki Minaj ;') LeMindy : Zaraz w mordę dostaniesz zdziro i skończysz pierdolić. Pokój Zwierzeń Shay : '''Eloszki! Jestem Sahy i mam zamiar wygrac te 250 tysięcy! Dobrze, że mam już koleżankę, w dodatku mamy te same poglądy co do postaci z Totalnej Porażki! A ta cała Amanda...co za beznadziejna i popsuta mądrala. W dodatku ma brzydką bluzę. '''LeMindy : '''Co ona sobie wyobraża? Myśli, że jak ma jakąś tam bluzkę i piękne buty, to jest lepsza? Nawet mnie nie zna i już mnie obraża. Nienawidzę takiego zachowania! -,-.A tak w ogóle to na imię mam LeMindy i jestem wielką fanką Sierry i LeShawny! I to ja wygram tą kasę! '''Amanda : Jakie to smutne, niech się nie popłaczą jeszcze...Sztuczne i brzydkie...Mam na imię Amanda i lubię bluzy z długimi rękawami. Książki też czytam. Łódka Victor i Lao Chi już planują sabotaże, natomiast Jake chce poznać się z Jasonem. Jake : '''Siema! Jestem Jake, a ty? ;) '''Jason : Nie musisz wiedzieć, jak się nazywam. I tak nie zamierzam się z tobą kumplować. Jake : Eeee....LOL, dobra nara. Victor : Hmmm, widzę podobny charakter do naszego. Ten gość będzie dobry, coś tak myślę. Lao Chi : Dowiemy się tego potem, teraz planujemy sabotaże drużyn, zapomniałeś? Victor : A, tak. Pokój Zwierzeń Victor : Jestem Victor, kojarzycie mnie pewnie z Survivalu, w którym zająłem dopiero 7 miejsce -,- ten Jason będzie dobry, jest egoistyczny, cichy i pewnie to antagonista. Jason : '''Jestem neutralistą, wiem o tym. Nie lubię ani miłych, ani złych. Nie zamierzam poznawać tu nowych ludzi, przyjechałem tylko po wygraną. '''Lao Chi : Właśnie omawialiśmy z Victorem strategię na ten sezon, kiedyjakoś zauważył tego całego ponuraka, Jasona. Mam na imię Lao Chi i jestem najlepszy, dlatego na pewno wygram ten hajs. Jake : Cześć ^.^ Jestem Jake i brałem udział w jednej fikcji na tej wikii. Nie poszło mi dobrze, więc zgłosiłem się tutaj. Mam nadzieję, że teraz wygram. Łódka Daniel : '''Więc mówisz, że masz złą osobowość? '''Nigel : '''Tsaa...strasznie mnie denerwuje. Jeśli będę jakiś wredny czy coś, znaczy, że jestem Clyde'm. '''Venice : Nie zalewasz? ;') Nigel : Nie. Jestem, jak Mike i Mal. Daniel : '''Spoko, będziemy uważać ;) '''Venice : Mów za siebie ;p Pokój Zwierzeń Daniel : Siemka! Jestem Daniel i jestem nowy. Bardzo lubię Totalną Porażkę i chciałbym tu poznać nowych ludzi i w ogóle. Mam nadzieję, ze mnie polubią. Nigel : '''To ja, Nigel alias Clyde. Skądś mnie znacie, ale nie pamiętam skąd. Przyjechałem do ILM, żeby wygrać! I Wygram! '''Venice : Ten cały Nigel/Clyde jest śmieszny, kto uwierzy, że ma dwie osobowości? ;') Jestem Venice i wygram ten milion! Plaża Łodź dobija do celu. Wszyscy wysiadają i ustawiają się w rzędzie na plaży. Don : 'Dzień dobry zawodnicy! Witam was w Meksyku! To tutaj będziecie walczyć o 250 000 dolarów! Każdy z was opowiedzial coś o sobie w pokoju zwierzeń, więc możemy przejść do sedna. Bagaże dajcie przed wejście do willi, tam się spotkamy za 5 minut. ''5 minut poźniej... Willa '''Don : '''Dobrze, skoro już jesteście gotowi, to zaczynamy. Zasady przeczytaliście sobie przed przyjazdem tutaj. Zapomniałem o jednej zasadzie - kto ukradnie jakąkolwiek rzecz od kogoś innego, natychmiast zostanie zdyskwalifikowany! '''Lao Chi : Myślisz, że tego nie wiemy? -_- Don : Mogę się spodziewać wszystkiego po takich niedorobach ;u; Clyde : '''Kogo nazywasz niedorobem? >( '''Don : Whatever. Bagaże ustwicie po dzisiejszym wyzwaniu, jakim będzie..........nurkowanie po monety do.......błotnego baseniku! Jackie : '''Chwila, czy ty właśnie powiedziałeś - do BŁOTNEGO baseniku?! '''Don : Tak! Przebierzcie się w stroje kąpielowe, spotykamy się za 20 minut w ogrodzie! 20 minut później... Ogród Don : Gotowi na pierwsze wyzwanie? Wszyscy : '''Tsaaa... '''Jackie : '''O nie! Moja fryzura! ;c '''Net : '''Jak nie zmyję tego błota z wlosów, to masz mocno w pierdol Don! '''Don : Spokojnie, nic ci się z włosami nie stanie Net. Teraz króciutkie zasady tej gry : W ciągu minuty będziecie musieli zebrać i wrzucić do woreczka jak najwięcej monet z tego bajorka. 2 osoby, ktore wyłowią największą ilość monet, zostaną kapitanami drużyn i wybiorą je sobie na ten sezon! Kapujecie? Wszyscy : '''Tak. '''Don : '''Dobra, jako pierwszy pójdzie Daniel! '''Daniel : O matko... Pokój Zwierzeń Daniel : 'Nie mam jeszcze strategii, jak przetrwać do końca, ale mam nadzieję, że nawiążę tu znajomości i sojusze. Inaczej nie mam szans. Wyzwanie ''Daniel nurkuje w błocie....Znajduje 22 monety. '''Don : '''Koniec czasu! 22 monety! Nie jest słabo! Następna zanurkuje Carly! '''Carly : Moje włosy ;c Nurkuje...Znajduje 17 monet. Don : '17 monet! Trochę słabiej, ale ok. Kolej na Lao Chi. ''Nurkuje...Znajduje 19 monet. '''Don : 19! Kolejne osoby nurkują... Don : 'Teraz Cygan! '''Cygan : '''No nareszcie! Pokażę wam, jak to się robi! ''Nurkuje...Znajduje 25 monet. 'Don : '''Wow, 25! Na razie to rekord! Czy ktoś go pobije? Kolej na Victora! ''Nurkuje...Znajduje 27 monet. 'Don : '''27! To narazie 2 najlepsze wyniki! Zostało jeszcze 5 osób! Następna idzie Jackie! '''Jackie : '''O nie!!! ;ccc ''Nurkuje...Nie znajduje żadnej monety. '''Don : '''Rety. 0?! Poważnie?! Jesteś najgorsza i tak na pewno zostanie, bo nie da się znaleźć mniej niż 0... '''Jackie : Moje włosy! ;( Don : '''Pora na ks. Kevina. Pokój Zwierzeń '''Kevin : Trochę nieswojo się czułem przy tych wszystkich obnażonych młodzieńcach...Tym bardziej, że sam byłem rozebrany... Wyzwanie Kevin nurkuje...Znajduje 6 monet. Don : 'Słabiutko! Tylko 6! Następna jest Venice! '''Venice : '''Och... ''Nurkuje...Znajduje 12 monet. 'Don :'12 nie daje ci nic! Jeszcze dwójka! Teraz Amanda! '''Amanda : Fuj... Nurkuje...Znajduje 3 monety. Don : Tylko 3! Słabizna, jako ostatni stratuje Alan! Alan : 'Oby mi się udało coś zebrać ;o ''Nurkuje...Znajduje 30 monet. '''Don : '''30!!! To najlepszy wynik!!! '''Alan : O tak! :D Werdykt Don : '''Oto tabela wyników : '''Don : '''To oznacza, że kapitanem drużyny Złotej zostej Alan, a Zielonej - Victor! Pokój Zwierzeń '''Alan : '''Tak! Ja będę dzisiaj guru! Świetnie! '''Victor : Pora zadecydować, kogo chcę, a kogo nie chcę w drużynie. Ogród Don : 'Dzisiaj pożegnamy się z jedną osobą, której żaden z was nie wybierze do swojej drużyny. Teraz idźcie się rozpakować do pokoi i starać się przekonać tych dwóch ''wskazuje na Alana i Victora , że powinni wybrać was do drużyny. Widzimy się wieczorkiem! Idą się rozpakować... Willa Kilka osób gra w prawdę i wyzwanie na erotyczne pytania i wyzwania, kolejni rozmawiają z Alanem i Victorem, a niektórzy obserwują innych. Prawie wszyscy piją alkohol, niektórzy ćpają kokainę. '''Kevin : '''Dopomóż im Panie, nie wiedzą, co czynią... '''Janna : '''Emm...przepraszam, ale mógłby ksiądz pójść się spowiadać, czy co to tam robi gdzieś indziej? '''Kevin : '''Naturalnie Janno :) Pokój Zwierzeń '''Kevin : Seks, alkohol, narkotyki...Co się dzieje w tym Meksyku??? Janna : Nie przepadam za księżami...drażni mnie jego obecność. Willa Carly : '''Cyganku, wyrwiesz jakąś dupencję na jakiś numerek dzisiaj w nocy? Ja jestem chętna ;3 '''Cygan : Spoko luzik, jaka by mnie nie chciała. Venice : Zależy, ile twój ma cm. Cygan : '''Dobre 35. '''Venice : '''Uuuu, to biere. '''Cygan : Sory, brzydka jesteś. Za to ty patrzy na Monicę, ''ty jesteś mój typ 100%. To co? Kiedy ruchable? '''Monica : '''Najpierw poka bydlaka, potem pogadamy o bzykanku. Pokój Zwierzeń '''Monica :' Hehe, przywykłam do tego, że chłopcy się za mną uganiają, ale czasami jest to trochę irytujące, zwłąszcza, że niektórzy z nich to kompletne oblechy. Może zostanę lesbijką? Chichocze... ''Nieee no, żarcik. Fujka ;p . Ale tak serio, to tylko żartowałam z tym pokazaniem bydlaka, oby nie wziąl tego na serio... '''Cygan : '''Ta panienka mnie kręci. Mmmm >) Willa '''Cygan : '''Dla ciebie oczywiście :P ''Rozbiera się... Monica : 'NIE! Eeeee, ten no....Ubieraj sie głuptasie! Żartowałam! OMG ;') '''Carly : '''Skoro ty wolisz Monicę, to ja się zadowolę Victorem ;3 ''Odchodzi...Podchodzi Kevin. '''Kevin : Wy bezbożnicy jedni! Jak śmiecie obnażać się w taki sposob! Wstydźcie się! Cygan : '''Dobra dobra dziadziu, idź już spać albo się pomódl. '''Venice : Przecież on ma z 25 lat... Kevin : Nie muszę podawać wam swoich danych osobowych, nędznicy! Tyron : '''Skończyłeś już, czy mam się wkurwić i ci wyjebać? -_- '''Kevin : I do tego takie obryzdliwe słownictwo! Czy rodzice nie nauczyli was szacunku do innych?! Tyron : '''Moi starzy mieli mnie w dupie, tyle powiem. A teraz spierdalaj, zanim ci wywale gonga na ryj pizdeczko! '''Kevin : '''Pfff...doniosę na was, zobaczycie! Degeneraci! '''Cygan : '''Narka! Zaproszę cię do mojego serialu! Pokój Zwierzeń '''Kevin : Gdzie ja jestem? To jakaś obora, a nie willa! Tyron : Już nie takie cioty dostawały ode mnie łomot. Ten cały ksiądz jest słaby, więc założę się o 100%, że dzisiaj nikt go nie wybierze. Przecież tamci dwaj słyszeli jego żałosne pierdolenie o bezbożności itp itd... Ceremonia Miejsce Ceremonii - Tylny ogródek z basenem Don : Dobry wieczór zawodnicy! Dzisiaj pożegnamy się z pierwszym uczestnikiem I Love Money! Kogo Alan i Victor wybiorą do swoich drużyn? Za chwilę się tego dowiemy! Wybieracie stylem dowolnym, tzn. bez kolejności "Chłopak, dziewczyna". Zaczyna kapitan Złotych - Alan! Alan : Jako pierwszego wybieram Daniela. Daniel : :) Don : '''Teraz kapitan Zielonych - Victor! '''Victor : Lao Chi! >) Lao Chi : '''No to mamy pewne same zwycięstwa ;') '''Alan : Janna. Victor : '''Jason. '''Alan : Cygan. Victor : '''Tyron. '''Alan : Monica. Victor : Nigel. Alan : Jake. Victor : '''Amanda. '''Alan : '''Carly. '''Victor : '''Net. '''Don : Jeszcze 5 osób! Alan : '''LeMindy. '''Victor : '''Shay. '''Don : No i została najgorsza trójka! Kevin - ksiądz, Jackie - The Selfie Queen oraz Venice - dziwadło. Alan : Wybieram............Jackie! Jackie : ''':D '''Victor : '''A ja biorę...... Pokój Zwierzeń '''Victor : '''Trudny wybór...Chodzące paskudstwo, czy wkurwiający ksiądz? Ceremonia '''Victor : Wybieram........Venice! Venice : >) Kevin : ''':O ;/ '''Don : A więc wszystko już jasne. Kevin, przykro mi, jesteś pierwszym wyeliminowanym zawodnikiem w ILM. Jak się czujesz? Kevin : Jest mi przykro, aczkolwiek doszedłem do wniosku, że nie nadaję się do Reality Show. Zbyt tutaj "cool". Don : Czas się pozegnać! Twój czek zostaje anulowany. Anuluje jego czek. Kevin : 'Powodzenia wszystkim życzę. ''Odchodzi... 'Don : '''Została was osiemnastka! Od tej pory pracujecie w tych drużynach. Dobrej nocy, idźcie spać. ''Idą do willi... Pokój Zwierzeń '''Janna : '''Ma rację, Reality Show to nie jest miejsce dla księży. '''Lao Chi : Teraz zaczynamy grę! >) Drużyny Złoci : Alan, Daniel, Janna, Cygan, Monica, Jake, Carly, LeMindy, Jackie Zieloni : Victor, Lao Chi, Jason, Tyron, Nigel, Amanda, Net, Shay, Venice Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki BO$$A Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki : I Love Money